


the groupchat

by cettevieestbien



Series: semi/modern stucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Capitalization (a lot of it), Clint Ships It, Clint is both not a good bro and a good bro at the same time, Gen, Gossip, Kinda, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern!Bucky/Cap!Steve, Natasha Is a Good Bro, POV Outsider, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Team Bonding, Texting, Tony Is a Good Bro, chap 4 rated M, sam is a good bro, the team bonding over gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SAM: RED ALERT STEVE MET A BOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's lots of capitalization, like I said. And Bucky was born in modern times in this fic, but Steve was still born in 1918.

**SAM:** RED ALERT STEVE MET A BOY

 

**CLINT:** hey get it rogers!!!

 

**TONY:** He isnt in this chat moron

 

**CLINT:** stfu. and actually pics or it didnt happen

 

**NATASHA:** What do you mean by met a boy?

 

**SAM:** I’m talking a meet cute, ok? It’s happening as we speak. He’s smiling so hard, and it’s like I don’t exist. I’m so happy.

 

**TONY:** Wow ok masochist

 

**SAM:** Ha ha ha. Here’s the pic: [Picture: Steve and a dark haired man cleaning coffee from all over the table. A little girl who looks like the other man stands in the background, not far from the dark haired man. Steve is smiling widely, as is the dark haired man.]

 

**NATASHA:** I need a name.

 

**SAM:** I don’t wanna butt in when they’re fantasizing about the life they could have with each other.

 

**TONY:** Whos the kid

 

**SAM:** Idk but she just walked up to me and said “is my brother gonna marry your friend” I’m dying

 

**CLINT:** AWWWWWW [heart eyes emoji]

 

**NATASHA:** He can’t marry anyone until I’ve been given a FULL NAME

 

**TONY:** Christ nat calm your spy down. she’s getting rabid.

 

**NATASHA:** Tony I will find every joint piece in every suit you’ve ever made and hide them over the 7 continents so well, even I won’t know where they are. 

 

 **NATASHA:** And to be clear, I need a full name so I can make sure this guy isn’t HYDRA. 

 

**NATASHA:** DUH

 

**CLINT:** dafuq else did u think she needed it for

 

**TONY:** Ok listen assholes i house you so leave me alone or youre evicted

 

**SAM:** ANYWAY he says his name is James Barnes but he goes by Bucky. You know what he looks like Nat

 

**CLINT:** go get em tiger

 

**NATASHA:** Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, child of Winifred and George Barnes, 3 siblings named Rebecca, Joey and Marie, ex-Spec Ops, trained in sniping and stealth, lost an arm in the line of duty, has custody of his father’s love child, etc.

 

**NATASHA:** He’s clean, I’d say. I want to meet him.

 

**TONY:** Omfg it’s not like theyre actually getting married. they just met. cool it, spyssassin.

 

**CLINT:** but hes hot

 

**TONY:** Ok and

 

**CLINT:** what if they have babies together

 

**TONY:** Clint what the fuck

 

**SAM:** They would have the cutest babies

 

**NATASHA:** They would. I want to be Aunt Nat to their kids.

 

**TONY:** THEY JUST MET

 

**SAM:** Ok but they’re smitten. I can see it. Steve hasn’t looked at me in ten minutes. I have literally never seen him this happy in real life. He’s got the same smile as he does in the Smithsonian!

 

**TONY:** Wait what

 

**NATASHA:** I want pics, now, Wilson

 

**CLINT:** IT’S MEANT TO BEEEEEEEEEEE

 

**CLINT:** I NEED TO SQUEE WITH SOMEONE WHICH ONE OF U IS CLOSEST TO THE VENTS IN THE DEN

 

**TONY:** GET OUT OF MY VENTS

 

**CLINT:** NEVER

 

**SAM:** [Picture: Steve and James are staring at each other, while the younger girl is in the corner of the picture, covering her mouth and looking like she’s giggling. Steve is smiling even wider than in the last picture.]

 

**SAM:** Anyway, I’ve spoken to the girl - her name is Dani - and she says she is willing to play matchmaker. I’ve slipped her a paper with Steve’s # on it in case he chickens out.

 

**NATASHA:** How old is she?

 

**SAM:** She hasn’t said, but I’d say 11 or 12.

 

**CLINT:** damn ok. caps going for the single parent type.

 

**CLINT:** im down with helping if u guys r

 

**TONY:** THEY

 

**TONY:** JUST

 

**TONY:** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

 

**CLINT:** ok and

 

**TONY:** MOVE OUT THIS INSTANT

 

**CLINT:** [sunglasses emoji] no

 

**NATASHA:** Girls girls you’re both pretty

 

**SAM:** UPDATE COMING IN 0.002 SECONDS

 

**SAM:** He has realized that I’m alive after Dani got impatient and said they had a class to get to, that they were gonna be late to

 

**NATASHA:** He teaches a class for parents and their kids about dancing and a class for all ages all genders self defense

 

**SAM:** Good, he’ll probably be tracked down by HYDRA and he’ll be able to defend himself

 

**SAM:** But back on track, they exchanged numbers and then Barneses left. Steve is staring at me like he knows I’m gossiping.

 

**SAM:** Oh god no he does know. ABORT ABORT HES GIVIN ME THE DISAPPOINTED LOOK I CANT

 

**CLINT:** GOODBYE SAM IT WAS NICE KNOWING U

 

**_LATER_ **

 

**TONY:** Sam are you alive

 

**SAM:** He’s made me run FIFTEEN MILES!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**SAM:** This isn’t Sam, this is his ghost cuz he’s freaking D E A D

 

**NATASHA:** Aw, poor baby. You brought this upon yourself by the gossiping that you’re well aware he doesn’t like.

 

**CLINT:** wtf r u talking about nat u hate running 10 and LET THE MAN DO WHAT HE WANTS

 

**CLINT:** this is a free country, Natasha, get with the times

 

**NATASHA:** I’m unimpressed

 

**SAM:** GYUS HELP HES NTO DOEN GUHGUGHGUGHGGHUHG

 

**CLINT:** RIP SAM WILSON HE DEAD

 

**SAM:** [dead person emoji] MUHAHAHAHAHAHA - Steve

 

**TONY:** GODDAMMIT STEVE 


	2. The Barneses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DANI: Bucky met a cute guy today
> 
> BUCKY: oh my god why
> 
> BECCA: Spill now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I wasn't planning on adding to this... but inspiration struck and here we are! I'm going to leave it as finished for now, but I might add more chapters. Who knows?

**DANI:** Bucky met a cute guy today

 

**BUCKY:** oh my god why

 

**BECCA:** Spill now

 

**JOEY:** I need details

 

**BUCKY:** I hate all of you

 

**MARIE:** aww, cute. I can imagine the blush

 

**BUCKY:** im not blushing

 

**DANI:** He is

 

**BUCKY:** Dani that’s it you can’t go out with your friends on Friday

 

**DANI:** What? That’s not fair! I’m only teasing you!

 

**JOEY:** Yeah, Buck, that’s not fair

 

**BUCKY:** stop backseat parenting J

 

**MARIE:** I actually agree dude give her a smaller punishment

 

**DANI:** I LOVE YOU GUYS :))))))))

 

**BUCKY:** ugh fine, Dani no netflix tonight

 

**DANI:** Wow ok

 

**BECCA:** Ok, srsly, who is this guy

 

**BUCKY:** DANI DONT U DARE

 

**DANI:** IT’S CAPTAIN AMERICA

 

**BUCKY:** DANI!!!!!!

 

**BECCA:** WHAT WHAT WHAT

 

**JOEY:** BUCKY WTF

 

**MARIE:** I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING THIS SECOND

 

**DANI:** Well we were at Starbucks right? And he was talking to me, not watching what he was doing and bumped into this huge blonde guy

 

**DANI:** And the guys coffee spilled everywhere so he helped clean it up

 

**BUCKY:** what did I do to deserve this

 

**DANI:** Then we sat with the blonde guy and his friend and we found out these guys r Captain America and the Falcon

 

**MARIE:** oh my god

 

**DANI:** Also Bucky Sam gave me Steve’s # “in case they both chicken out”

 

**BUCKY:** what did I do in my previous lives to  _ deserve  _ this

 

**BECCA:** Aww, how adorable

 

**MARIE:** bucky thats so cute

 

**JOEY:** When r u guys getting married

 

**BUCKY:** Hold your horses there pal we just met

 

**BECCA:** Ok but if you hit it off with Captain America, then you’re gonna be married before your next sexytime

 

**BUCKY:** Jesus Christ could u not say stuff like that in this chat???

 

**DANI:** Yeah ew Becks

 

**BECCA:** Fine when r u going on a date then

 

**JOEY:** It’s important we know when and where

 

**MARIE:** yeah for science

 

**BUCKY:** I’m the one getting a degree in mechanical engineering not any of you so what do you know of science

 

**MARIE:** everything i know i learned from biology in junior year

 

**BUCKY:** wow what extensive knowledge you have

 

**MARIE:** thank you

 

**BECCA:** Ok ok but r u guys gonna meet again??? Bucky im being srs bsns

 

**BUCKY:** idk ok! maybe maybe not

 

**JOEY:** Maybe not? what r u talking about?!

 

**MARIE:** this is Captain America we’re talking about here, u can’t pass this by!

 

**DANI:** And Bucky, tbh, he was really into you. He had the same smile looking at you as he did in that picture of him looking at Agent Peggy Carter

 

**BECCA:** All the more reason TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM

 

**BUCKY:** u guys dont get it! what if today was just a fluke and we go out and its awkward? there wont be a buffer if we did

 

**DANI:** Omg it’s not like you talked to me and Sam. It was like we didn’t even exist.

 

**BUCKY:** thats not true

 

**DANI:** Then what were me and Sam talking about?

 

**BUCKY:** clearly me and Steve

 

**DANI:** Nope we talked about the Black Widow and how she’s gonna come after you

 

**BECCA:** I wanna meet her even if she kills Bucky in the process

 

**JOEY:** And bring her to bed

 

**BECCA:** What r u talking about

 

**BUCKY:** don’t act surprised we all know 

 

**MARIE:** yeah srsly ur crush is so obvious

 

**DANI:** Even Isaac could tell and he’s only four

 

**BUCKY:** “buck buck why is mommy staring at her”

 

**JOEY:** Did he really say that?

 

**BUCKY:** yes it’s on video I’ll send it to u

 

**BECCA:** I HATE YOU ALL

 

**BECCA:** But back on track… so, Bucky, when r u gonna let him meet Mom and Dad? ;)

 

**MARIE:** i c u becks changing the subject nice

 

**BUCKY:** NEVER HE WOULD DIE

 

 **BUCKY:** _I_ CAN’T STAND SEEING THEM AND I LOVE THEM!

 

**BUCKY:** AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WE. JUST. MET.

 

**DANI:** C'mon at least text him

 

**JOEY:** Yeah we’ll help u thru texting him first

 

**MARIE:** won’t it look desperate if they just met today

 

**JOEY:** Marie shh

 

**BUCKY:** ugh fine! what am i supposed to say to him exactly?

 

**DANI:** How about, it was nice meeting you and I was wondering if you’d like to meet again sometime? Hit me back, Bucky from Starbucks.

 

**JOEY:** Oh my god u r about to have so much game Dani

 

**BUCKY:** first, wow omg im tempted to use that. and second, JOEY SHUT UP SHE’LL NEVER HAVE GAME BC SHE’LL NEVER BE IN A RELATIONSHIP

 

**BECCA:** Aren’t u supposed to be the cool bro

 

**BUCKY:** UGH I AM BEING BULLIED

 

**BUCKY:** FINE I TEXTED HIM R U ALL HAPPY NOW?!

 

**MARIE:** yes

 

**BECCA:** HELL YEAH GOOD LUCK

 

**JOEY:** [thumbs up emoji]

 

**BUCKY:** he can never meet any of you except for Dani ever or he’ll never speak to me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say, this was based on a tumblr text post that said something like "priest: do you take this person as your lawfully wedded spouse me: asks the groupchat if i should say yes or if that's too forward"


	3. The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY: it was nice meeting you and I was wondering if you’d like to meet again sometime? Hit me back, Bucky from Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i wrote part of it and din't have a clue about how to finish, so i employed my mom to help. thanks, mom. slight talk of anxiety/ptsd, tho it's not in depth at all

**BUCKY:** it was nice meeting you and I was wondering if you’d like to meet again sometime? Hit me back, Bucky from Starbucks.

 

**STEVE:** Haha yeah I remember you

 

**STEVE:** When were you thinking?

 

**BUCKY:** honestly I did not think you would say yes

 

**BUCKY:** is that weird

 

**BUCKY:** haha anyway is the Starbucks we met at ok?

 

**STEVE:** No it’s not weird

 

**STEVE:** I was hoping you’d text back in the first place but I didn’t have anything to say back really

 

**STEVE:** And yeah that sounds fine. Tomorrow? At the same time?

 

**BUCKY:** tomorrow is fine but it’ll have to be a little earlier, so I’m not late

 

**STEVE:** Ok. I might not answer if you text again bc Tony’s

 

**BUCKY:** what

 

**STEVE:** Quick question - whos ur fave avenger? Is it me????

 

**STEVE:** And when we get married Sam gets to be the groomsman

 

**BUCKY:** uh

 

**STEVE:** I am so sorry Tony took my phone

 

**BUCKY:** that happen often? also, beware my siblings. they might do the same thing

 

**STEVE:** I try not to let it, and in that case, we should make a code to know we are who we say we are

 

**BUCKY:** uh ok like what

 

**STEVE:** Hmm, how about Venice is beautiful this time of year?

 

**BUCKY:** what kind of code is that

 

**STEVE:** It was one the Commandos used

 

**STEVE:** What, are you saying that it’s not good enough?

 

**BUCKY:** no no I meant it has no meaning to us and I mean how would that come up in a convo w/o saying shit like “whats the code”

 

**BUCKY:** fuck i just cussed at you

 

**STEVE:** Alright alright calm down, Buck. I was just joshing you

 

**BUCKY:** joshing???

 

**STEVE:** It means teasing

 

**BUCKY:** omfg

 

**BUCKY:** I’m so sorry but I’m laughing so hard rn

 

**BUCKY:** thats so cute

 

**STEVE:** Oh yeah hahaha, I said something from the 1940’s

 

**BUCKY:** dude I’m not making fun of u

 

**BUCKY:** I’m not that mean

 

**STEVE:** I wasn’t saying you were, that’s just how I always react

 

**STEVE:** … which I know realize is rude, in retaliation to the others, who usually say it in a mean way….

 

**BUCKY:** its ok, I get that. and it helped me calm down so it cant be that bad, right??

 

**STEVE:** True

 

**BUCKY:** usually not a lot helps when i get nervous except like extracting myself

 

**STEVE:** Same. Sam, the Falcon, he says it’s kind of normal for people like me but it seems like it shouldn’t be

 

**BUCKY:** tbh I’ve met enough vets that the introduction manual should say “u gon get anxiety/paranoia/ptsd/etc from this just be aware”

 

**STEVE:** Lol yeah it would save some boys the trouble

 

**STEVE:** On a less heavy note, did you make it to your class alright?

 

**BUCKY:** yeah we did. we kinda had to hustle and bustle but we made it

 

**STEVE:** That’s good :)

 

**BUCKY:** we were sweating already before we got there and we got some weird looks lol

 

**STEVE:** I always get weird looks when I go out to run

 

**BUCKY:** gee I wonder why, a wall of 200lbs coming at u, sweaty and at full speed

 

**STEVE:** What

 

**BUCKY:** ok look my sister watches lots of TMZ and I see u on there running a lot

 

**BUCKY:** u look scary as all hell sometimes

 

**BUCKY:** I’d freak out too if I saw u coming straight at me

 

**STEVE:** I’m not that scary

 

**BUCKY:** uh yes u r dude. have u met urself??

 

**STEVE:** Yeah I have and it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to seem

 

**BUCKY:** u remember the interview u did where u stood next to Thor n he like towered over u? thats what ur like to all of us mere mortals down here in short-person-land

 

**STEVE:** Bucky, you are one to two inches shorter than me

 

**BUCKY:** yeah and? ur still huge

 

**STEVE:** Huge. Really? It’s seriously not that bad

 

**BUCKY:** ur shoulders r giant man lol

 

**STEVE:** I’ll have you know no one else thinks that

 

**BUCKY:** everyone thinks that, Stevie. get with the times, gramps

 

**STEVE:** Just because I was born slightly deaf and slightly blind doesn’t mean I can’t tell when someone is lying

 

**BUCKY:** fine! clearly u wont believe me so I’m just gonna be the bigger person - which will be difficult, considering HOW BIG U R - and leave it be

 

**STEVE:** (◣_◢)

 

**BUCKY:** who taught u how to use those

 

**STEVE:** A man never reveals his secrets

 

**BUCKY:** hmm. tØp or p!@td?????

 

**STEVE:** ...Panic! At The Disco…?

 

**BUCKY:** ok then tØp or fob?

 

**STEVE:** I’ve never heard “”fob”” before

 

**BUCKY:** hey maybe I can show u on our date

 

**STEVE:** That’ll be nice, but we can’t do that in a Starbucks, can we? And why’d you ask, anyway

 

**BUCKY:** sure we can, I’ll bring headphones, and I asked bc it says a lot about a person if they like p!@td over tØp

 

**STEVE:** Does it say bad things…?

 

**BUCKY:** not necessarily, I’m thinking no in ur case

 

**STEVE:** Good, that’s good

 

**STEVE:** Hey, Buck? I have to go, emergency on the Avengers floor

 

**STEVE:** Just a heads up - this might happen before our date

 

**BUCKY:** hey that’s cool no worries. stay safe and dont be a moron

 

**STEVE:** Thanks, pal, you too

 


	4. The Barneses 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY: OMG I TEXTED HIM SOME MORE AND HE WAS ALMOST FLIRTING I THINK
> 
> BUCKY: IS THIS WHAT HEAVEN IS LIKE?? AM I DEAD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will remain completed, but I could be swayed to write more!
> 
> warnings: this chapter is rated M for racy language

**BUCKY:** OMG I TEXTED HIM SOME MORE AND HE WAS ALMOST FLIRTING I THINK

 

**BUCKY:** IS THIS WHAT HEAVEN IS LIKE?? AM I DEAD?

 

**BECCA:** Congrats, bro!!!! 

 

**JOEY:** I notice we aren't in the chat w Dani

 

**BECCA:** He probably needs advice on how to get his dick wet

 

**BUCKY:** … you’re not wrong….

 

**MARIE:** JFC THAT WAS NOT SOMETHING I EVER NEEDED TO KNOW ABOUT

 

**MARIE:** EVER.

 

**BECCA:** Calm down sis it’s just a thing most of us do

 

**JOEY:** I don’t but I have a legit reason

 

**MARIE:** ok still. that’s my older bro i dont wanna know about his sexcapades

 

**BUCKY:** may i remind you of the times you’ve had me pick u up from one night stands

 

**JOEY:** What the shit she’s made you do that??!

 

**BECCA:** Omfg Marie you’re a bamf

 

**BUCKY:** NO she isn’t

 

**JOEY:** You go pick her up then

 

**BUCKY:** CAN WE JUST GET BACK ON TRACK PLS

 

**BUCKY:** how do i not completely embarrass myself on a date

 

**BECCA:** Just be yourself, and make sure you offer to suck dick in the bathroom

 

**BUCKY:** I AM NOT DOING THAT JFC

 

**MARIE:** srsly I agree w u both. Becks stop, buck [gif of Shia Labeouf saying “Just Do It”]

 

**JOEY:** Omg

 

**BUCKY:** look, I just want to make sure we have something to talk about, ok!!! I don’t want sex on the first date!! what if there isn’t a second or third one, anyway? what you gon do then, when i don’t need advice??

 

**BECCA:** Idk, tell Dani how to date?

 

**BUCKY:** pls dont

 

**JOEY:** Becca you were “in love” at 13 and pregnant at 20, u shouldn’t be telling Dani how to date

 

**BECCA:** Wow that hurts, asshole

 

**JOEY:** I’m not saying that’s bad (but I’m sorry that came out like I was), I’m saying let her live at her own pace. She’s already not like u in many ways, so ur advice won’t work on her

 

**BUCKY:** and since im practically raising her, I get to give advice, not u

 

**MARIE:** who helped her when she got her period again? that’s right, not u

 

**BECCA:** Thank you Marie, the boys need to get put in their places

 

**JOEY:** Ok ok ok, us boys are incompetent yeah yeah. Back to actually helping Bucky

 

**JOEY:** Just talk about things that aren’t too heavy, like ask him what movies he’s seen and go from there. Ask about stuff like that, but DO NOT TALK ABOUT RELIGION, POLITICS, ETC. 

 

**MARIE:** yeah srsly don’t. bad first date convo

 

**BECCA:** Honestly, flirt a little. If u aren’t tryna bang, just get to the holding hands stage if you can. Hold them over the table, and wink a lot

 

**JOEY:** DO NOT WINK A LOT HE’S GONNA THINK UR A FREAK

 

**MARIE:** yeah wtf Becca

 

**BECCA:** I can’t be completely helpful, you all know that

 

**BECCA:** Hold on Isaac is crying gtg

 

**BUCKY:** bye

 

**JOEY:** Love ya

 

**MARIE:** ttyl

 

**BECCA:** Yeah bye :*

 

**BUCKY:** so I’m just trying to smile at him, hold his hand and talk about unimportant things

 

**MARIE:** yeah but don’t talk about stuff that is too unimportant

 

**JOEY:** And kiss his cheek!!

 

**BUCKY:** ohhhh god, I’m gonna die I think

 

**MARIE:** nah u’ll be fine. he coming over soon?

 

**BUCKY:** no, I’m just freaking out a day in advance

 

**MARIE:** he’s coming over tomorrow?

 

**BUCKY:** no, we’re meeting at a Starbucks

 

**JOEY:** Aww

 

**BUCKY:** shut it

 

**MARIE:** I’m def coming over to help u get dressed then, and I’ll watch Dani, too

 

**JOEY:** I want to come over too!! I have the best fashion sense of us all

 

**MARIE:** I’m rolling my eyes rn

 

**BUCKY:** I’m so happy for u

 

**MARIE:** u wanna go bro

 

**JOEY:** How old r u again??

 

**MARIE:** old enough to take Bucky in a fight

 

**BUCKY:** I literally teach a self defense class and ur like 5’1 and 110 lbs

 

**MARIE:** still

 

**JOEY:** Why does this always happen

 

**BUCKY:** us getting completely off topic??

 

**JOEY:** Yes

 

**MARIE:** we’re too full of interesting convo for one topic at a time

 

**JOEY:** Sure….

 

**MARIE:** it’s true

 

**BUCKY:** ok that’s enough of this for me

 

**BUCKY:** I’m not getting any advice anymore I can tell

 

**BUCKY:** I feel like I’ve wrung everything I can get out of all of you so I’m gonna go freak out

 

**JOEY:** Jeez do u want me to come over?? I can pick up ice cream if u need to eat ur feelings

 

**BUCKY:** would u? that would be the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me

 

**MARIE:** and u accuse me of redirecting convos??

 

**JOEY:** SIGH 

 

**JOEY:** I try to help and this is what I get

 

**MARIE:** since when is being a sarcastic little shit helpful??

 

**BUCKY:** exactly thank you

 

**JOEY:** You know what, have fun on your date 

 

**JOEY:** I have homework to do so bye ly both

 

**MARIE:** jeez college is making you mean

 

**BUCKY:** nah it’s just stressful

 

**BUCKY:** Bye dude lyt

 

**MARIE:** Ig I’m going too. lyt and good luck on ur finals and shit!!

 

**JOEY:** Ugh thanks


End file.
